Hang out with dareya
by charvi.sahay
Summary: Hey guys this is my first fanfiction please read and review it in the first chapter I have not added so many dareya scenes but I promise I will add romance in the second chapter! pLease please review it!
1. Chapter 1

Shreya, tarika and puvi decided to have a sleepover in shreya's house

(At 8:00 clock in shreya's house) tarika and purvi were sitting in the couch lazily and watching T.V  
and poor shreya was making tea in the kitchen...she came out with a cup of tea in her hand...

shreya:Lekin hamesha mei hi chay kyu banau?

purvi and tarika togther:kyunki janeman We LOVE YOU 3

shreya: sab janti hu mein, ab mei tum dono ke liye kabhi kuch kam nahi karungi(after a second) mei  
to bas kisi aur ke liye chay banaungi and blushes...

purvi: haan tarika kisi aur ke liye... lekin kon ho sakta hai vo jiske liye humari shreya hume  
bhool gayi?(in a naughty tone)

tarika: are purvi tum bhi naa vo to hai iske daya sir! haan haan shreya shaadi ke baad unko chay  
pila pila ke aur mota kar dena..(both purvi and tarika laughs)

shreya: kabhi nahi sudhrogi naa tum dono aaj to mei tumhe sabak sikha ke rahungi...and grabs a  
heart shaped pillow from her bed and ran towards them and the trio started a pillow figt...

after a few minutes they all started panting

shreya:bad mei dekhlungi tum dono ko

tarika: Ok girls mei face pack layi hu jaldi jaldi sab idhar aa jao aur face pack laga lo!

In daya's house abijeet was also with him and they also had planned a sleepover because they had  
got a leave for 3 days..

Daya: yaar abhijeet aajkal hum jab bhi sleepover karte hai to maza nai aata kyunki hum normal days  
mei bhi to ek sath hi rete hai!

abhijet: haan yaar jab teri shreya yaha nahi hogi tab tak tujhe kaise aayega maza?

daya: (blushes and says) yaar tum bhi naa bohot mazak karte ho! vaise shreya se yaad aaya kyu naa  
hum bhi uske ghar chalte hain.. uske ghar bhi to koi hoga naa C.I.D team se heeinn?

abhijeet:(in a naughty tone) yaar kya tum bhi naa vo busy hogi apne boyfriend ke saathh jisne use  
tujhse pehle propose kar diya hoga!

Daya:( hearing this he bacame serious) yaar jaldi chal mei bhi dekta hu kon hai vo jisne shreya  
ko propose kiya hai usko to peet peet kar uska chehra mumbai ki double-decker bus ki tarah nahi kiya  
to mere naam bhi daya nahi...chal jaldi!(in an angry tone)

abhijeet: (in a naughty tone) thik hai phir chalte hai and laughs silently

And they sat in the car and abhijeet drove to shreya's house...

(in shreya's house)

tarika: yaar face pack to laga liya lekin agar shreya tu ek bar aur face pack nahi lagayegi to  
teri skin glow kaise karegi aur phir tere daya sir tujhe pasand kaise karenge?

purvi: haan yaar sahi bola tune... and they both started laughing

shreya: acha to yeh baat hai to ye lo and she threw the heart shaped pillow on them and just then  
daya and abhijeet entered and te pillow hit daya...

abhijeet:le daya ab to tujhe shreya ka dil bhi mil gaya without looking at the girls...and when  
they both saw them they screamed

daya and abhijeet: bhoot are ye kya hai bhoot! seeing them in the face pack!

shreya screamed: are sir app dono kaha jaa rahe hai? ye mei hu shreya ye purvi aur ye tarikaaaaa

they all went and took out there face pack... and tarika and purvi entered the room...

purvi: vo kya hai naa sir hum sleepover kar rahe thhe to humne socha ki thoda maza kar lete hai  
isliye humne vo face pack lagaya thaa!

abhijeet: are nahi nai isme tumhari koi galti nahi thhi, hume bina bataye nahi aaan chahiye thha aur  
vaise bhi daya ne bola tha yahan aane ke liye vo kya hai naa vo shreya ke bina ek pal bhi nahi reh  
saktaa

daya blushed: are kya yaar tum bhi! vaise shreya kaha hai?

purvi: vo to andar kapde badalne gayi hai abhi aati hogi kitchen mein usne aaplogo ke liye paasta  
banaya hai!

abhijeet: oh wow! paasta lekin use kehna daya ko paasta na de!

daya: kyu bhai sab khaenge to mei kyun nahi?

abhjeet: are yaar tu pehle se hi khaa khha ke itna mota ho gaya gai ab aur khana chahta hai?

just then shreya entered the room


	2. Chapter 2

shreya was wearing a dark blue jeans and a ligt pink kurta she was indeed looking very beautiful...

she said: aree daya sir kyu nahi khaenge ye paasta mei ne sabke liye banaaye hai to sab khayenge:)

Daya was only looking at shreya she was looking so beautiful that his eyes cannot get ot from shreya...just then abhijeet interupted

abhijeet: are yaar daya ab tum shreya ko hi dekhte rahoge yaa humari taraf bhi dekhoge? humein pata hai ki hum shreya jitne sundar nahi hai lekin dost hai bhai tumahaare

Daya came out of his thoughts and said

Daya: are yaar abhijeet tum bhi naa kaisi kaisi baatein karte ho

shreya : chaliye app log dining table pe beth jaiye mein khaan lagaati hu...and she went into the kitchen..

while shreya and tarika were serving..

shreya: Daya sir app aur loge?

Daya: haa haa do do

abhijeet: are shreya Daya ko itna mat khilao varna shaadi ke baad log bolenge tumhe ki aapne apne pati ko shaadi ke pehle kya kilaya thha jo itna mota hai!

Hearing this shreya started laughing and blushed and went into her bedroom...

abhijeet; chal daya hum teeno baahar tehel ke aatei hai tu aur shreya ghar par hi rahoo...(he wanted to intentionally leave them alone in order to Daya propose shreya)

Daya: lekin mei aur shreya kyu nahi chal sakte hai?

abhijeet: are shreya ko help chahiye hogi naa bartan dhone mei aur dusre kaam karne mein chalo chalo purvi aur tarika ji hum bhi chalte hai!

AND THEY LEFT

Abhijeet mesaged Daya Yaar dayya please please propose karde use ! tujhe tere bhai ki kasam

DAya replied: theek hai bhai aaj to kar hi dunga!...He entered shreya's room... Shreya was standing near her bed and laughing and blushing!

Daya: shreya! ... shreya turned back and looked at daya! Daya came closer to her and sat on his knees like when men propose! and said to shreya

Daya: Shreya ye baat mei tumse bohot din se kehna chaahra thha lekin himmat nahi ho rahi thhi!( shreya knew what daya wanted to say, but she kept quite and asked in a naugthy tone)

shreya: kya baat hai jaldi se boliye mere paas time nahi hai!

Daya: shreya LOVE I YOU SHREYA,, internally: are ye mai kya bol raha hu?

shreya: kya mai kuch samjhi nahi?

daya: I LOVE YOU SHREYA in one breath

Shreya was so happy but did not express ,,lekin mujhe kisi aur ne propose kar diya hai pehle se hii! (hearing this Daya became so sadd that he was about to cry)

he went to other corner of the room with his back facing shreyaa...shreya thougt that her drama should end here and then she went nera daya

and hugged him from the back and said: mujhe pehle se propose kara hai aapke dil ne3 app chaahe bole yaa naa bole aapke dil ne mujhe I love you kab ka bol diya thaa... I love you 2 daya I love you

Daya: tumne to mujhe dara hi diya thha shreya ye bohot buri baat haii

shreya: sorry and kissed him on his cheek... now Daya hold shreya's face with his hands and starteed kissing her shreya was also kissig himm! now daya turned shreya towards the wall and touched her waist, he put her kurta upwards and now he started kissing her neck!

shreya:daya please chhodo naa! please!

daya: nahi chhodunga and then you know what happens...


	3. Chapter 3

After that the door bell rang (ring ring)

shreya:chodiye daya sir! mujhe darwaza kholne jaana hai,abhijeet sir,purvi aur tarika ayyein hongein!

daya: are yaar is abhijeet ko bhi aise same pe aana hota hai:( pehle to mujhe khud idea deta hai aur uske baad sab kuch lhud hi kharaab kar deta hai!

shreya:kya abhijeet sir ne aapko idea diya? ya keh rahe hai app?

daya: are nahi kuch nahi tum jaake darwaza kholo!

shreya walks towards the door and went downstairs, daya quickly went down and sat down on the dining table and started eating the food  
pretending that he was eating paasta from that time when abhijeet went out...

abhijeet coming in: are bhai abhi bhi kha raha hai? dhyan rakhiyo kahin ek din khaa khhaa ke tera pet fat naa jaaaye...

everyone started laughing and then purvi came near daya and said..

purvi: kya yaar aaplog daya sir ko humesha pareshaan karte rehte ho!

daya: dekha koi to hai naa mera saath! thanks purvi!

Then abhijeet and daya went to daya's house and the trio started to clean the dining table..(while cleaning)

tarika:yaar mei to daya sir romantic samajhti thhi lekin aaj to mujhe pata chal gaya vo to bilkul romantic nahi hai!ufff

shreya: are nahi nahi aise baat nahi hai vo to bohot hi romannn (as she was saying this tarika and purvi interupted)  
kya romanticc matlab unhone tumhe propose kar diya?(shreya blushed and went to the oter side of the room)

shreya:kya bol rahi ho tum dono?(tarika and purvi,both said at one time)

purvi and tarika:ohoooooo

And the net morning they all went to te bearua and started investigating for a new case!


End file.
